


ego

by schwarzkei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwarzkei/pseuds/schwarzkei
Summary: Hinata perlu setidaknya menurunkan sedikit egonya sendiri.[ ushihina, day 1 of 30 days fanfiction challenge. ]





	ego

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi.  
> 30 Days Fanfiction Challenge Day 1:  
> ABO Universe.

Surai oranyenya acak-acakan. Raut cemas menghiasi paras manis si pemuda pendek. Pandangan menggelap. Pernafasannya putus putus.

Perutnya mulas. Kepalanya pening dan seakan sekelilingnya berputar. Hinata mendecih. Ia melirik kesamping dimana sebuah botol kosong tergeletak di atas ranjangnya.

Netranya menyipit. Andai saja ia memiliki cadangan, ia tidak akan merasakan ini.

Benda berbentuk persegi panjang berbunyi, membuat tubuhnya tersentak. Netra madu menoleh takut-takut nama pemanggil yang tertera pada layar yang menyala.

"Ushijima.."

Ragu, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ujung jarinya mengetuk tempurung lutut. Setetes keringat mengalir di sepanjang leher jenjangnya.

Tak lama setelah bergumul dengan pikirannya, diambilnya ponsel itu dan ditempelkannya pada sebelah telinganya yang memerah.

Suara bariton di ujung sana menyapa pendengaran. Membuat tubuh Hinata bergetar kecil.

"Datanglah."

Dadanya terasa sesak. Ia menggeleng.

"Tidak."

Terdengar desisan di seberang sana.

"Kau harus membuang egomu sendiri, Shouyo."

Saat ini, yang Hinata perlukan hanyalah beberapa butir obat untuk meredakan penderitaannya. Ia adalah seorang _omega_ , dan untuk yang pertama kalinya ia merasakan _heat._ Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau _heat_ pertamanya begitu menyiksa.

Tetapi ia bersikeras untuk tidak mendatangi si penelepon, Ushijima Wakatoshi yang selama ini telah mengincarnya. Seorang _alpha_ muda yang menawarkan dirinya untuk menjadi _mate_ nya.

"Tidak, Ushijima- _san.._ A-aku bisa membeli obat di—uhuk.. Ngh.."

Ushijima menghela nafas. Pandangan Hinata semakin buram. Rasa panas menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Diremasnya kaus yang dikenakannya.

"Kau, tidak perlu membantuku.. Ini hanya _heat_ biasa, Ushijima- _san.._."

Seketika, tubuh Hinata ambruk dan kesadarannya menghilang perlahan dengan suara Ushijima yang membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Kelopaknya terbuka. Netranya membiaskan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam ruangan luas tersebut. Hinata terkejut bukan main ketika menemukan dirinya terbaring di atas ranjang yang bukan miliknya.

Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Niat ingin beranjak dari ranjang namun segera ia urungkan kala tersadar bahwa ia tidak mengenakan sehelai benangpun.

Suara bariton yang tidak asing berdeham. Ia melirik cepat dan menemukan sosok kekar sedang bersedekap di depan pintu kayu. Tubuhnya telanjang, helaian rambutnya basah. Sudah jelas sekali bahwa ia baru saja selesai membersihkan tubuh.

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekatinya. Surai _olive_ nya ia sisir ke belakang. Tatapannya mengarah tajam pada Hinata yang terpaku memandangnya.

Sunggingan tipis tertera pada bibirnya. "Jangan terlalu egois, Shouyo. Kau menikmati malam kita, bukan?"

Setidaknya, _heat_ nya yang menyiksa telah berakhir. Meskipun harus dibayar dengan keperjakaannya yang menghilang begitu saja.  


**END.**  
_________________  


  


**19 Februari 2019**  
**00.15**  


  


___________________________________  


  



End file.
